Space Monsters (video game)
Space Monsters is a freeware top-down third-person shooter game originally released in 2015 by the independent video game developer Psonic using the pro edition of Game Maker 8.0, the game creation software. Also, the project has been created since the only single member of the team began the development in 2013. The multiplayer edition of this game is yet to be determined. Concept This game is now titled after the adaptation of the mechanical game released by Taito Corporation in the year 1972, which was later changed the other title of the early shoot 'em up arcade video game as Space Invaders by Tomohiro Nishikado's superiors in 1978 as a year before the golden age of video arcade game machines, such as Pac-Man, Galaxian, Asteroids and even Donkey Kong. As the creator is much interested in video games, he inspires Alien Shooter, Alien Breed, Crimsonland, Space Invaders, Alien Swarm, Half-Life, Doom and The House of the Dead for the creation of his first top-down shooter video game project. Gameplay This video game features retro-styled graphics, some role-playing game elements and top-down view. The usage bar with the allowance of a variety of weapons, equipment and other items must be automatically appeared at the upper right corner of the screen. Below the layout, there is an experience bar, which allows the player how many enemies you just killed to increase points and earn more experience funds if the experience bar is reached to the maximum point, also for gaining more bio-mechanical implants to become superhuman. At the bottom left corner, a weapon system has differently separated numbers of ammo (upper left), clips (bottom right) and availability of each weapon (image at the center). At the bottom right corner, the mini-map automatically appears if you got a portable radar. Finally at the upper right corner, there are displayed as the player's amount of health and the amount of an armor. Through the experience of 20 deadly missions with some top secret areas, the player can earn a lot of currency (in the game, it is commonly referred to credits) by grabbing stars from killed monsters or finding cashes anywhere in the level, get more weaponry and ammunition and upgrade bio-mechanical implants that make the player's abilities powerful for survival, but there are many dangerous enemy-defying obstacles to resist and survive in order to finish the mission. In some missions without activating a generator, the player sees the dark places everywhere if the flashlight is equipped. Aside from that is the target system, which has started with point blanking. In the other hand, the cross-hair is important to aim the target properly instead. Whenever the player attacked the enemy at first, then you will hear the combat music as the game's main use. Once the player obtained an extra weapon, it automatically equips but you can change it by using number keys if some of them are available. While the ammunition clip of each weapon reduces only once, the player can reload by pressing the key letter if it has a little number of ammunition rounds or the system automatically reloads if it is ran out. But whatever each weapon has a little number of limited ammunition clips from running out instead, then the player must locate through the place with extra ammo, obtain the weapon once you got, swap it into the one with enough ammo, find the secret areas, break the crates to see something inside or make use of a campaign-only item shop before performing the mission. Of course, if the player's health is low, then he or she requires more health by finding a medical kit or auto-healing with medical briefcase (an amount must be more than one). The mission resets at the beginning of the level progress after losing each life, except in survival mode. In the original version of this game, you will find: *9 types of weapons *New types of locations *3 playable characters *18 types of monsters *Some role-playing game elements Controls Keyboard Controls *ESC - Toggle menu *Number keys (1-9) or Q and E keys - Change weapon *Up or W - Move up *Down or S - Move down *Left or A - Move left *Right or D - Move right *R - Reload *M - Toggle map (if you got a radar) *Ctrl - Toggle sniper scope (if you have sniper rifle) *F1 - Show game information *F2 - Debug message log *F3 - Restart current level (Campaign Mode only) *F9 - Take a screenshot Mouse Controls *Left button - Shoot/Attack *Right button - Melee Weapons In the game, there are only 9 weapons you can obtain: *Armed Knife *Pistol *Shotgun *Machine Gun *Grenade Launcher *Rocket Launcher *Sniper Rifle *Flamethrower *Energy Cannon Plot Storyline In the spectacular year 2025, people examine the scientific study of the Earth's surface, discovering the strange cosmic creatures. However, the legion of alien teleportation devices from outer space is coming to contact earth before they launch the invasion and domination in our planet. Now, humanity is in danger and the alien invasion has begun to overrun everywhere in the base. The survivors have given a chance as the members of the marine-tasked military unit known as the Investigative Force to perform these operations: clear out offices, facilities, warehouses and experimental laboratories around the long passages of an abandoned complex where the teleportation devices have allowed legions of titular aliens to take over the place. Each survivor needs to go and get explosive weapons and equipment to open up the sealed doors into these top secret areas, they had security systems and measures in place. Yet, there will be a stationary automatic gun turret available to take down foes. The military government has given access to the most advanced weaponry available in hopes of solving the problem after receiving many casualties of previous military assault. The heroes despite the defensive efforts to resist alien invasion and save the survival of humankind from total destruction. As the story continues after the events of Long Passage Incident, Syrax would be the true antagonist of the second campaign and will continue the titular alien works after avenging its predecessor's death. However, another incident has started to investigate the cause of another aggressive invasion when humankind is in danger again. So Billmore and the rest of the Investigative Force must stop the one who is responsible behind this event before causing a massive destruction. Characters *'Billmore Hawkins:' an American former War on Terror survivor and assigned I.F. (Investigative Force) operative who resembles most U.S. army soldiers and has various skills in investigating cases. He describes himself kind and honorable. *'Josh Celton:' a Scottish-born British special operative who had currently lived with his descendants. From the long time in leaving Europe, he is fully assigned to General Baxter for joining the special task force called Investigative Force as if there is the Long Passage Incident. Also, he is the best friend of Billmore. *'Sam Ramsen:' a detective and I.F. special operative who has a lot of job in doing her obligations like what she did in her childhood life and involving investigative cases, but a bit emotional. *'Deck Homwell:' A Canadian technician for the military resistance task force known as the Investigative Force. *'Brake Andrens:' An American opposing force specialist who helps together with Billmore and other I.F members, who are being dispatched to the abandoned bases to eliminate the alien invaders and their masterminds during their investigations in each year. *'Rina Stock:' An Irish assassin hired by the Investigative Force to respond every cases caused by the alien invaders. She became the best friend of Sam as an older friend too. *'Roki:' The first mastermind and the predecessor of Syrax, who is responsible for controlling its alien minions with the awareness to humankind and trying to take over the entire place on earth, especially in the Long Passage incident. *'Syrax:' The second mastermind the spiritual successor who continues mobilizing the incidental work for another case after Roki's death, which must be avenged along with its destructive aliens. Game modes There are only 2 game modes in this entry of the series. Campaign Each campaign has different number of missions to finish: 1 in the training campaign, 12 in the first story and 8 in the second story (21 in total) with different types of locations. However, at the beginning of the first mission, the player starts with pistol as their default weaponry. Also, this mode always load or save game progress data whatever the mission you want to perform respectively. To finish the mission, reach the goal point representing a big green circle for proceeding to the next one or defeat the final boss. As a result, the game shows you the parts of performance report: elapsed time, enemy kills, obtained money, earned experience, number of collected items, trials and total points of 5 results. If you perform the current mission quickly in less than 30 seconds, then it gives you the maximum time bonus of 500000 points. If not, then you will receive time bonus that is lesser than the default. And without committing retries, you will receive 100000 points per mission completion. In addition to the expansion update, there is a new feature available in the next missions of each campaign called item shop, where you can buy things to re-fill the ammo of each gun, increase the level of each bio-mechanical implant, import guns, get extra lives, obtain equipment and see the display at the upper part to remember how much is your money, lives and experience points. Survival This mode is way better without restarting and saving or loading game data when the player is down. Monster variety was decent, although a few different colors might be nice to differentiate them more, and maybe a few more movement styles. The first thing is career, which would be finished at the maximum experience points by slaughtering all enemies while spawning at the sides. And finally in endless, it can state how long you perform the forever rampage against the waves of enemies until the main character dies. All weapons and other items will appear inside the rooms of evacuation structure. Development Axl Jet Eno-Lee R. Baños, the computer game designer, has started the development of his first top-down shooter game that will be made with Game Maker 8.0 since March 2013 when he graduates the 3rd year high school. And its inspirational title was taken after Taito's 1972 electronic, mechanical game. Even though he's doing a lot of important things, it absolutely takes too long for designing new levels unless the 12th mission of the first campaign would come. But instead, it will be released in 2015 right away while the days of his college life through NDDU (Notre Dame of Dadgianggas University) are now moving up. And also, its game engine would be released as soon as in the future. Expansion Update The second campaign was announced by its respective creator in March 2015 and it was titled The Revival. As you will see the game's latest feed, the following additional features of this update are: *8 new missions *3 additional playable characters *New types of monsters *Revealing new boss *Modification of the first campaign *Item shop will be included *New storyline elements, especially in the second campaign *New changes of each weapon number *Sound channels *The plus sign will appear beside the 'Health" text if the player's health is lesser than 20 Actually, the demo version of the second campaign is still available along with the full version of the first campaign. So it will come out with more extra missions rather than 4 when its creator announces the latest update. Gallery Screenshots SM_screenshot_1.png|A screenshot of an improved version. SM_screenshot_2.png|It's too dark in here. So the playable character uses the flashlight as an important equipment. SM_screenshot_3.png|Billmore Hawkins keeps firing the alien threat. SM_screenshot_4.png|Josh Celton is fighting Roki for earthly victory. SM_screenshot_5.png|Uniquely featured top-down walking animation. SM-screenshot_6.png|Having a basic military training in how this game works. Cover art space_monsters_improved_cover_art.png|Cover art for the improved game. Videos External links *Space Monsters Wiki article *Game Ideas Wiki article *Fantendo Wiki article *Space Monsters on Facebook *Game Jolt page *Indie DB page Category:Games Category:Shooter games Category:PC games Category:Space Monsters games